$8bc - 5bd - 3b + 10 = 9c + 2$ Solve for $b$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $8bc - 5bd - 3b + {10} = 9c + {2}$ $8bc - 5bd - 3b = 9c - {8}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $b$ in them. $8{b}c - 5{b}d - 3{b} = 9c - 8$ Factor out the $b$ ${b} \cdot \left( 8c - 5d - 3 \right) = 9c - 8$ Isolate the $b$ $b \cdot \left( {8c - 5d - 3} \right) = 9c - 8$ $b = \dfrac{ 9c - 8 }{ {8c - 5d - 3} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $b= \dfrac{-9c + 8}{-8c + 5d + 3}$